Bet On It
'''Bet On It '''is a song originally from Disney Channel's original movie, ''High School Musical 2. ''It was featured in third season's seventh episode, ''Auditions. ''It was performed by Jaxon Pierce. Lyrics Everybody's always talking at me, Everybody's trying to get in my head. I wanna listen to my own heart talking. I need to count on myself instead. Did you ever lose yourself to get what you want? Did you ever get on a ride, then wanna get off? Did you ever push away the ones you should've held close? Did you ever let go? Did you ever not know? I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am. I'll give it all I got, that is my plan. Will I find what I lost? You know you can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. Bet on me. I wanna make it right, that is the way. To turn my life around, today is the day. Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. How will I know if there's a path worth taking? Should I question every move I make? With all I’ve lost, my heart is breaking. I don't wanna make the same mistake. Did you ever doubt your dream will ever come true? Did you ever blame the world and never blame you I will never try to live a lie again. I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way. I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am. Who I am. I'll give it all I got, that is my plan. That's my plan. Will I find what I lost? You know you can. You know you can. Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. Bet on me. I wanna make it right, that is the way. To turn my life around, today is the day. Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. Hold up, give me room to think. Bring it on down. Gotta work on my swing. Gotta do my own thing, hold up. It's no good at all to see yourself and not recognize your face. Out on my own, it's such a scary place. The answers are all inside of me, all I gotta do is believe. I'm not gonna stop, not gonna stop till I get my shot. That's who I am, that is my plan. Will I end up on top? You can bet on it, bet on it. Bet on it, bet on it. You can bet on it, bet on it. Bet on it, bet on it I wanna make it right, that is the way. To turn my life around, today is the day. Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. You can bet on me. Videos Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Solos